Love isnt Just a Word, But a Feeling too
by Dark-Angel064
Summary: Kimiko and Raimundo start to feel for each other, but this isn't happily ever after...
1. Chapter 1

Right – I am starting a Kimiko X Raimoundo story – for those of you who ate that paring please leave now – thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, if I did Kimiko and Raimoundo would get together!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kimikos point of view: 

I was having a lovely dream about my childhood when I was rudely awoken by Raimoundo,

'Go away! I want to sleep!' I say turning over,

'But a new shen gong wu just went active!' he protests,

'oh man…' you groan getting up, you feel Rai staring at you,

'You got a staring problem? Get out! I need to get dressed…' you say, you see Rai blush a hundred shades of red before leaving…

'What's the new shen gong wu Dohjo?' I ask, we were flying to France to get it – what ever it was.

'It's the dagger of fate! It has the power to paralyse your enemies for a few minutes, handy if you need a quick get-away!' he says.

We arrive in a field, the dagger of fate is wedged in a tree.

'Ha! The xiaolin losers have arrived! JACKBOTS – ATTACK!' says the annoying voice of jack spicer as his useless robots come flying towards us.

'JUDELAY FLIP FIRE!' you say – you feel the heat within your body as you beat the robots.

Jack flies towards the shengong wu, so does Rai, the both grab it;

'Spicer! I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown! I wager the mantes flip coin against your tongue of siping the contest is first to get to the other side of the field first!'

'ok, lets go – XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!'

the surroundings changed to a muddy track surrounded by bits of wood and lots of trees.

'GONG YI TAMPAI!' and they were off…


	2. Chapter 2

Right – chapter 2 is up! Please review! This one is longer…

Its Kimiko's point of view still…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own xiaolin showdown!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raimoundo lost the xiaolin showdown…

'Its ok Rai! We will get that creep next time!' You say trying to cheer him up,

'And think of it this way my friend – it will make you stronger for the next one! And as the best xiaolin apprentice I will train you ni-' Omi was cut off by Clay,

'I think that's enough lil partner!'

We arrived at the xiaolin temple a few hours later, Raimoundo went to his room.

**Raimoundo's Point of View:**

'I cant believe I lost to Spicer! Oh man… do I feel low or what…

At least Kimiko is trying to cheer me up, I like it when she does that…' you thought as someone knocked at your door,

'Who is it?' you ask,

'Its me – Kimiko!' came Kimiko's voice,

'Oh, come in then…' you say sitting up,

'Look Rai, please don't be upset! It wasn't your fault – that creep cheated…' she says, you don't say anything because your looking at her thinking she has the most beautiful eyes…

'Rai? Ra! Have you got a staring problem or something?' she asks bringing you out of your day-dream,

'Um, no! Sorry… thanks for coming to comfort me…' you say, she smiles at you – 'god does she look pretty… NO! How can I think that about her!' you think,

'Your welcome! Anyway, I figured you might want to play goo zombies 3 – here you go!' she tosses you the game pal,

'cool! Erm, thanks kimiko – you're a great friend…' you say before she leaves… looks like its goo zombies 3 all afternoon!

**Kimiko's Point of view:**

You go up to Raimoundo's room to see if he is ok. As you know you start to feel butterflies in your stomach – you just ignore it and knock,

'who is it?' asks Raimoundo,

'Its me, Kimiko!' you reply,

'oh, come in then…' he says, you enter,

'look Rai, please don't be upset! It wasn't your fault – that creep cheated!' you say, hoping this will make him happier.

You notice Rai staring at you for quite a long time – you blush, but he dosn't notice…

'Rai? Rai! Have you got a staring problem or something?' you say, he seems to jolt back to reality,

'um, no! sorry… Thanks for coming to comfort me…' he says, you smile,

'your welcome! Anyway – I figured you might want to play goo zombies 3 – here you go!' you toss him the game-pal and he catches it.

'cool! Erm… thanks Kimiko, you're a great friend…' you here Raimoundo say as you leave the room, you start to get butterflies in your stomach again,

'he said I was a great friend! I can't like him… can I? Oh boy am I confused…' ypu think as you go into the garden to do some training…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Please review! It would be really appreciated!


End file.
